Pegadas na neve
by Galera do Beco
Summary: Rony e Hermione guardaram suas lembranças em uma caixa. Agora depois de anos, eles vão se reencontrar e todas as lembranças daquela época voltam em suas mentes. Leiam e deixem uma review. Please.
1. Uma promessa

****

Autores: _Girl Angel, Lucy Holmes e A. Evans B Potter._  
_Queremos agradecer às pessoas que postaram no tópico e que nos incentivaram a postar: .:Ceci:., Atena, mandokagranger, Mari-Mar-bairro-Mercedez, PaulaEvans, Hermione Jane Granger, Ilyanna.  
Boa Leitura!  
Muitos vão perceber o texto em itálico, a parte em itálico são as lembranças deles, basicamente do 6o e do 7o ano de Hogwarts, sem ter uma ordem cronológica._ Nós três, esperamos reviews, então nos façam esse favorzinho e ficaremos com um belo sorriso no rosto. Boa Leitura!!!

**I – Uma promessa**

Sentiu uma parte de seu cabelo já úmido molhar e mirou o céu. A manhã já tinha passado há tempos e o começo da noite tingia um terço do horizonte de azul-prateado.  
Fechou os olhos e percebeu que do alto das nuvens se deixavam cair gigantescos flocos de neve que atravessavam o céu sem brilho algum para iluminar de forma singela a vida de alguns, tais como ela. Deixou que um sorriso atravessasse sua face sempre séria e se permitiu abrir os braços e rodopiar lentamente por alguns minutos. Adora neve, e era por isso que ela idolatrava o inverno, mesmo não gostando das roupas grandes e felpudas demais.

Ele estava cansado demais para se levantar, mas ainda assim tinha se arrastado para o banheiro. Há dias que não conseguia pegar no sono, relembrando a promessa que fizera há seis anos, os desejos tão secretos que tinha escondido junto a suas memórias e a carta que nunca tivera coragem de entregar ao destinatário. Nunca, durante todo aquele tempo, tivera certeza sobre a sua decisão de voltar para lá e, mesmo que estivesse a horas de distância para fazê-lo, ainda não formulara uma boa resposta.  
Deixou que a água quente demais enchesse a banheira antiga e sentou-se nela, pensando em como sentia saudades de correr sem medo pelos montes de neve que se acumulavam pelos cantos do colégio; em como sentia por ficar tão longe da sua única alegria.

_– Se formos muito longe, jamais saberemos como voltar para cá! – exclamou a menina se encolhendo ainda mais dentro do paletó que o outro lhe tinha emprestado.  
– Eu já não te disse para não se preocupar? – perguntou exasperado – Nós somos bruxos, podemos encontrar a caixa antes mesmo do tempo que limitamos.  
Os cabelos castanhos da garota de dezessete anos cairiam sutilmente sobre seus ombros cobertos se o vento gélido não os empurrasse para trás, para longe da face triste. Umedeceu os lábios e respirou fundo, estava com medo.  
– Seis anos – sussurrou mais para si mesma do que para qualquer outra pessoa – Não acha que é tempo demais?  
– Acho que é o suficiente – ele respondeu, ajoelhando-se frente ao buraco que magicamente surgira – Vamos, ponha a caixa ai dentro.  
Ela obedeceu. Fez o mesmo que o garoto e deixou a pequena caixinha em paz, dentro do lugar onde realizaria sua grande espera. _

_"Falta pouco tempo, agora"_ – ela pensou enquanto caminhava pela Londres trouxa, de volta do mercado. Apesar de ser uma bruxa exemplar, Hermione Granger aceitou o pedido do chefe dos aurores para viver entre os trouxas, para que a central fosse alertada, caso houvesse algum tipo de ameaça ou ataque. _"Será que ele vai se lembrar?_" – Mione apertou o pacote contra o peito, fazendo com que o saco quase se rompesse.  
Não podia aparatar de onde estava e enquanto esperava para atravessar a rua, continuava remoendo seus pensamentos, sentindo seu estômago revirar-se por dentro.

_– Já terminou, Mione? – Rony perguntou impaciente, vendo que ela descia as escadas do dormitório.  
– Claro que sim! – Hermione enrolava cuidadosamente um rolo de pergaminho, com um caixa menor na outra mão – Onde está Harry?  
– Ele vai nos encontrar mais tarde, mas essa caixa é só pra gente, você prometeu!  
– Eu sei, eu sei que é! – ela se irritou – Só perguntei por ele, só isso... Vamos, então.  
E saíram do Salão Comunal, indo em direção ao jardim. _

A buzina de um ônibus fez Hermione voltar à realidade. Caía uma neve fina sobre sua cabeça _"como naquele dia"_ – pensou mais uma vez.

_"A neve é idêntica àquele dia"_ – Rony pensou, do outro lado da cidade. Morava em um povoado bruxo não muito distante da Londres dos trouxas e olhava fixamente da janela de seu escritório. Trabalhava como auror, mas agia disfarçado e havia muito tempo que não via a garota de sua promessa.

_O jardim estava frio demais, graças ao vento e à falta do sol. Ninguém, exceto aquele par de amigos, ousara caminhar pelo exterior do castelo naquela tarde gélida. Mas, mesmo que pudessem parecer loucos, Rony e Hermione não se importavam em ser diferentes por ao menos um instante.  
– Rony – sussurrou, seus lábios tremiam – Você já decidiu o que colocar aqui dentro? – perguntou, sentando-se no banco recoberto pelo tecido gasto.  
– Claro – respondeu com simplicidade – Tínhamos combinado, não? – com uma das mãos, sacudiu o cabelo recoberto pelas folhas que ainda caiam do céu e com a outra tirou do bolso uma série de objetos que julgara como importantes, jogando-os ao lado dos que ela tinha trazido. Seguiu até perto da garota e sentou-se ao seu lado, fazendo com que o espaço entre eles deixasse de existir – Agora nós só precisamos de uma data...  
A morena suspirou no pescoço dele. Estava cansada de ser forte o tempo todo. Fechou ainda mais o casaco de lã grossa contra o corpo.  
– Poderíamos ficar assim pra sempre – sua voz quase atingiu o nível inaudível, e se o vento não tivesse parado naquele instante, o menino possivelmente não teria ouvido. Ela recostou-se então ao peito do amigo, permitindo a si mesma abraçá-lo.  
– Nós vamos ser sempre amigos, Mione – sua voz soou quase como arrependida pela forma como os tinha posto. Amigos. Ele queria mais do que isso.  
– Não, Rony – respondeu ainda tão baixo como conseguia – Esse momento poderia durar pra sempre... – suspirou contra o agasalho Weasley, sentindo o cheiro de hortelã impregnar-se em suas narinas.  
– Mione... – Rony sussurrou, quando sentiu Hermione recostar a cabeça em seu peito. Sentiu o cheiro suave de mel e só percebeu o que fazia quando afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto da garota com a mão e continuou alisando os cabelos.  
Ela levantou os olhos para ele. Ambos se encararam por alguns segundos, mas não houve iniciativa. Não naquele momento. _

_"Droga!"_ – Rony bateu a mão com força na mesa.  
– Que foi? Algum problema, Weasley? – perguntou seu colega de escritório, Jacob.  
– Quê? – Rony parecia ter despertado naquele momento – Ah não, eu só estava... Quero dizer... – fez um gesto com a mão – Ah, esquece...  
– Weasley, eu acho que seria uma boa idéia se você saísse agora – sugeriu o companheiro de trabalho, que se posicionava um cargo acima do seu – Se Rulddof te pegar aqui depois do horário que tinha te liberado, vai mudar de idéia – riu com seus dentes amarelados.  
– Obrigado Jacob! – agradeceu o ruivo levantando-se da cadeira e pegando seu sobretudo.  
– Acho bom colocar o casaco antes de sair – sugeriu – Está congelando lá fora.  
Rony sorriu e deixou a sala. Odiava o inverno!


	2. O Retorno

II – O Retorno 

Talvez fosse mais fácil se tivesse decidido ir voando, mas o trem lhe trazia tantas memórias maravilhosas que não se importava com o pequeno atraso, até porque tinha pavor de vassouras. Observou através da janela tão perfeitamente limpa e pôde reconhecer algumas das paisagens pelas quais passavam.

Recostou-se na cadeira, lembrando de como o trem de Hogwarts sempre estava tão lotado quando iam ou voltavam, como sempre algo de muita grandiosidade acontecia ali. Viu-se, então, como uma garotinha de onze anos atravessando a porta da cabine fechada, encontrando aqueles dois garotos que se tornariam seus melhores amigos.

_A respiração terna e quente atingia seu pescoço, de modo a aquecê-lo agradavelmente. Esticou os braços lentamente e entreabriu os olhos. Estavam na cabana ainda e todas os livros de estudos do 6oano continuavam jogados sobre a mesinha. Mirou a menina que dormia serenamente ao seu lado, sorriu com os lábios roxos de frio e acariciou seus longos cabelos. _

_Adorava admirá-la, mesmo que em segredo. Tinha como maior passatempo imaginar as diversas maneiras de como poderia se declarar, mesmo que nenhuma nunca tivesse se tornado realidade. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo para voltar a visualizar aquele rosto jovem a sua frente. Baixou a boca até mais próximo da dela e, levemente, deixou seus lábios se tocarem... _

_O gesto fez com que ela acordasse. Abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo e ao se encararem, poucos centímetros um do outro, o único gesto de Hermione foi colocar a mão no rosto de Rony, enquanto ele tornava a beijá-la, dessa vez mais apaixonadamente._

Rony agora entrava no trem, sem saber que Hermione estava no vagão ao lado. Apesar de terem começado a namorar depois daquele beijo, ele não deixou de pensar no namoro conturbado que prosseguiu durante seu sexto ano.

Quando fizeram a promessa, no sétimo ano, já não namoravam e ele nem se lembrava por que, mas ele se lembra bem daquele beijo...

_O dia não poderia estar mais frio, e era exatamente por isso que os dois insistiam em permanecer em frente à lareira. Encolheram-se mais entre as almofadas, era ótimo ter o salão comunal vazio durante a época de natal. _

– _Harry já foi dormir, Rony? – perguntou Hermione._

– _Acho que já – respondeu distraidamente, deixando de admirá-la – Ele e Gina tinham ido até Hogsmeade comprar um presente para a Sra. Weasley – o garoto riu do modo como chamara a própria mãe e a morena o seguiu. – Acho que poderemos dominar esse pedaço do salão, então... – concluiu se esticando, ao invés de se encolher. Observou o teto divinamente enfeitado._

_Silêncio. Talvez fosse esta a palavra que mais os importunasse, já que toda vez esta reinava sobre os dois, ambos os corações saltavam para que contivessem os impulsos tão fortes._

– _Sabe o que eu estava pensando, Rony? – sua voz ecoou pela sala quase como se ela fosse uma caverna. O ruivo olhou para ela – Tivemos tantos momentos ótimos aqui... E eu tenho medo de perdê-los, entende? Eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos guardar nossas memórias._

_Rony arqueou as sobrancelhas e deixou um sorriso maroto aparecer nos seus lábios._

– _Me explique melhor essa idéia, Mione – ele pediu em tom interessado._

– _Uma caixa... É uma caixa para guardarmos o que fosse mais importante para nós em Hogwarts!_

_Rony coçou a cabeça, pensativo. Olhava para o fogo da lareira e ela acompanhava cada gesto, vendo as chamas refletidas em seus olhos._

– _Certo! Podemos falar com o Harry também, acho que ele ia gostar – porém parou de falar quando viu a expressão de Hermione, o sorriso se desfazendo – Bem, talvez seja melhor não falar com ele, afinal, está todo preocupado com esses ataques e a guerra... _

_Mione sorriu timidamente e concordou. Haviam terminado o namoro já há algum tempo e ambos cuidavam de manter uma distância cautelosa entre eles, então sentou-se na poltrona defronte ao garoto. Por uma fração de segundos, Rony evitou seu olhar. _

– _Mas o que teria dentro dessa caixa, exatamente? – perguntou ele, depois de um certo tempo – Eu posso guardar o que eu quiser, ou só memórias, algo escrito?..._

_Hermione começou, então, a explicar com mais detalhes sua idéia._

Rony acordou de um salto quando o trem deu um solavanco. Chovia fino do lado de fora, uma mistura de neve e granizo que o incomodou. Foi num dia assim que eles brigaram – de novo.

Finalmente o trem parara na estação que desembarcaria. Rony pegou sua maleta e saiu do vagão distraído. Se não tivesse relembrando tanto do passado, teria percebido que sua querida havia passado por ele, apressada como sempre.

Ficaria contente em saber que agora ela estava mais bonita do que nunca, finalmente seus cabelos havia acentado e ela tinha um corpo de mulher.

Ele também estava diferente, usava os cabelos para trás, só usava os suéteres Weasley quando visitava sua mãe e agora já não tinha tantas sardas.

Hermione entrou em um restaurante simples e pediu um suco de laranja e um filé de frango grelhado com salada. Estava faminta, ou o embrulho no estômago que sentia era porque a cada dia ficava mais próximo o retorno a Hogwarts. Veria Rony de novo e ele descobriria o que ela havia guardado naquela caixa, saberia do amor que ela sentia por ele na época e que, mesmo adormecido, ainda era presente nela.

Em meio a um gole de cerveja amanteigada que Rony saboreava no bar defronte ao restaurante, ele avistou um grupinho de jovens, estudantes provavelmente, conversando animadamente entre eles.

Sorriu saudoso dos tempos das visitas a Hogsmeade e das idas ao Três Vassouras. E pensar que foi no Três Vassouras que começou e que tudo terminou...

– _Mione, quer parar com isso? Não vejo nada demais... _

– _Você com certeza não vê, Rony, mas o modo com que você tem reagido ao Malfoy está se tornando até infantil. _

– _Ele é que nos provoca, Hermione! – Rony se ofendeu – Você sabe disso, sabe que ele não faz isso só comigo, é com você também, e principalmente com o Harry! _

_Harry não tomava partido na briga, parecia olhar para os lados, procurando ajuda para escapar de mais uma discussão dos dois. Até que em meio a um gole de cerveja amanteigada, ele se levantou, assustando Rony e Hermione. _

– _Aonde você vai, cara? – perguntou Rony. _

– _Vou deixar vocês mais á vontade – Harry piscou e Rony ficou com as orelhas vermelhas, enquanto Mione corava – Falando sério, vocês nem perceberam que eu estava aqui, então é melhor vocês dois se entenderem de uma vez, quem sabe não acabam namorando, como já deviam ter feito há muito tempo?– e saiu sem dar tempo de nenhum dos dois impedir. _

_E durante o dia inteiro eles conversaram, até que aconteceu o tão esperado beijo, quando Hermione adormeceu em seu ombro e ele a despertou com um afago. _

Rony suspirou e tomou mais um gole. Para ele, valia a pena lembrar de momentos eternos como aquele, apesar do sofrimento que vinha junto. Sentia que fora por sua culpa que terminaram tão drasticamente, ambos fingindo aceitar continuar como amigos...

**N.A:** Depois de muito tempo, eis a continuação. hauahau! Review faz bem, obrigada! Beijos da Lucy. ;)


	3. Relembrando o passado

**III – Relembrando o Passado**

Seus pés já não estavam tão gelados como no trem e isso fazia com que se tornasse mais fácil cada passo dado. O casaco começava a pesar sobre os ombros cansados. Queria que Hogwarts fosse mais perto, ou que aparatar lá dentro fosse possível.

Estava em Hogsmeade agora. Seria bom passear um pouco antes de ir para os jardins do antigo colégio atrás da pequena caixinha. E, mesmo que pensasse em sentar, sua mente resistia e fazia com que se mantivesse em pé até alcançar a sorveteria.

_– Você seria um pouco mais ridículo se deixasse de ser tão ciumento, Rony Weasley! – exclamou a jovem deixando todo o seu nervosismo extraviar-se por seus lábios trêmulos. _

– _Responda, Hermione, o que afinal você tem com aquele búlgaro nojento? – perguntou levantando-se, seguindo os passos da outra. _br

– _Nada! – gritou pela milésima vez – Krum deixou de ser meu amigo muito antes de começarmos a namorar. _

– _Se vocês não têm mais nada, eu quero saber o porquê dele ter te mandado aquele "presentinho"._

– _Pelo simples fato, Rony Weasley, dele ter se LEMBRADO do meu aniversário, ao contrário de uma certa pessoa! – disse Hermione enxugando uma insistente lágrima em seu rosto. _

– _Foi seu aniversário? – ele perguntou, as orelhas se tornando rubras rapidamente._

– _Ah, Ronald Weasley, eu odeio você! _br

_Rony abaixou a cabeça, enquanto Hermione foi andando raivosa, deixando marcas na neve. Rony sentiu-se mal por todo aquele dia. _

Hermione enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face, por que aquilo ainda doía tanto?

Talvez doesse porque ela ainda sentisse amor... Será que Rony se lembraria da promessa?

Tantos anos sem se falar... Mesmo após a guerra, nas poucas vezes que se encontravam, Hermione tinha gana de abraçá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha medo, pois não sabia se ele a amava ou se fora simplesmente um namoro de adolescente.

E pensar que por aquela discussão tola, tudo tinha sido jogado fora... Todos os momentos felizes que passaram e todas as discussões que terminaram em doces beijos e carinhos... Tudo isso...

_Os dois estavam sentados em poltronas individuais, um de frente para o outro. Rony massageava as mãos nervosamente, enquanto Hermione continuava olhando para o chão._

– _Mione... Me desculpa, eu fiquei com ciúmes... _

– _Você está sempre com ciúmes, Rony. – ela ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo – Se não é ciúmes, é porque estudo demais, ou por falar do F.A.L.E. Você chegou a dizer que eu me metia demais nos seus estudos. _b

– _Mas, Hermione, eu não consigo me concentrar como você, como você acha que eu me sinto? Me sinto pressionado, poxa!_

_Hermione desviou novamente o olhar, talvez para deixar que aquela lágrima solitária caísse por seu rosto sem que Rony percebesse. Ela tornou a falar:_

– _Rony, eu acho que não dá mais... Eu pensava que podíamos contornar as nossas brigas, mas eu não agüento... Eu preciso de um tempo..._

– _Você... Você quer romper comigo? – o tom de Rony era meio desesperador – Mione, por favor, me dá uma chance... _

– _Eu gosto de você, Ron... – Mione tentou segurar o soluço, mas não conseguiu – Eu... Eu não quero perder a sua amizade... _

_Rony permaneceu estático. Não, ele não queria parar de falar com Hermione, não queria se afastar dela, mas tinha que respeitar a decisão do término do namoro. Recostou na poltrona, desolado. _

– _Eu... Tudo bem, Mione... Se você quer assim, seremos apenas amigos, como sempre fomos... – ele disse com a voz embargada. _

_Não restando mais nada a dizer naquele momento, Hermione levantou-se e correu para o dormitório das meninas, deixando Rony ali sozinho, onde permaneceu até a manhã seguinte. _

Rony estava sentado de costas em uma mesa do Três Vassouras, usando um gorro, o que impossibilitou que Hermione o reconhecesse, quando entrou no local. Ela enxugou uma lágrima que teimava em cair por causa de suas lembranças e se encaminhou para o balcão.

– Uma cerveja amanteigada, por favor – pediu o mais alto que conseguiu. Por que tinha voltado, afinal? Seus pensamentos agora gritavam em sua mente que Rony talvez pouco se importasse com a promessa, que, muito provavelmente, já a tinha esquecido. Engoliu em seco e virou metade do copo da bebida doce de uma única vez. Os minutos agora iam rápido demais...

Virou-se para todo o resto do bar, encostando-se no balcão de madeira. Ao seu lado, um homem robusto, com barba por fazer, virava seu segundo copo de whisky de fogo. Lembrou-se de como o ex-namorado tinha fixação por aquela bebida, nem imaginando que aquele não fosse um estranho.

_– Como você pode fazer isso comigo, Hermione? – a voz embargada pela bebida para maiores saía torta entre as palavras de afeto e ódio – Você não pode me abandonar. Eu sei que você me ama... _

– _Rony – sussurrou a morena, lutando contra as lágrimas que já enchiam seus olhos – Me solte! – a mão do garoto apertava com força seu braço, começando a marcá-lo – Você está me machucando... _

– _E você fez o que! – gritou alto o suficiente para que alguns pudessem ouvir – Você acha que não me machucou depois de terminar comigo? – seu rosto chegou perigosamente perto do seu e todo o seu corpo a prendeu contra a parede. O hálito de whisky embriagava seu nariz. _

– _Por favor, Rony – soluçou colocando o braço livre contra o peito forte de goleiro. _br

– _Por favor - repetiu baixinho, roçando os lábios doces nos dela - Por favor, me de mais uma chance... _br

– _Não tem como, Rony. – respondeu aflita – Será que você não vê que nos magoamos demais nesse relacionamento?_

– _E se eu tentasse me controlar, controlar os meus ataques de ciúmes? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se mais. _

– _O problema, Rony, é que você sempre promete e nunca cumpre. – uma lágrima solitária rolou por sua face – Eu também tenho amigos rapazes, sabe, e você tenta controlar tudo o que eu faço. Eu comecei a reparar que quando não estou com você, fico mais tranqüila e que ao seu lado é sempre oposto! É sempre ciúme, Rony, ou então outra implicância qualquer que se torna uma discussão como essa! _

– _Não tem como mesmo?_

– _Eu te garanto que estou sofrendo mais que você. – Mione enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. _

– _Eu preciso de você! – Rony a abraçou, Hermione não o afastou; queria que aquele momento durasse eternamente. _

_Ao ouvir a frase, Hermione assentiu com a cabeça. _

– _É melhor você ir tomar um banho, eu preparo uma poção pra você não ficar com dor de cabeça amanhã. – disse Mione, solícita. Rony lhe deu um beijo no rosto. _

– _Eu te amo. – Hermione sentiu seu estômago afundar e chorou mais. _

– _Por favor, Rony, pára! – disse desesperada. _

Rony chacoalhou a cabeça tentando afastar seus pensamentos e se dirigiu ao balcão para pagar a conta. Precisava repousar e ainda tinha 6 horas para o encontro.

Mal olhou para o balcão, mas ao passar pelo corredor em direção à porta, sentiu um cheiro familiar quando roçou nos cabelos de uma garota que estava sentada.

A neve havia parado de cair torrencialmente, o que facilitava em muito andar pelas ruas minúsculas e lotadas por pessoas empacotadas de casacos feitos da lã mais quente de toda a região. Todos os narizes estavam vermelhos, mas o dele não. A herança que carregava em seu sangue fazia com que não o nariz, mas sua orelha toda virasse um verdadeiro pimentão. Cobriu-as com o gorro e seguiu abraçado ao próprio corpo.

Inverno e lembranças combinavam perfeitamente a seu ver. Já tinha 26 anos, era, definitivamente, um homem formado. Seu emprego era ótimo, mesmo que outros ainda melhores pudessem existir, e sua auto-estima havia aumentado desde o colégio. Porém nunca, nem durante minutos de loucura, ele tinha conseguido esquecê-la. Esquecer como a amava e como era impossível deixar de sentir qualquer coisa por ela.

Seguiu para a Casa dos Gritos em passos lentos e cansados.


	4. O Reencontro

**IV – O Reencontro**

No instante em que a porta se fechara com Rony indo para a Casa dos Gritos, Hermione olhou, mas não reconheceu o rapaz de touca. Apenas sentiu um perfume familiar e seu coração deu um salto.

Porém não conseguiu segui-lo. Não tinha coragem para tal e não sabia mais o que pensar de tudo aquilo que estava fazendo até aquele momento.

_"Afinal, foi há tanto tempo... Não creio que ele vá lembrar..._" /i – pensava ela – i _"Então talvez fosse melhor se... não, não! Eu vim até aqui, não posso desistir agora!". _

Hermione balançou a cabeça freneticamente, fazendo com que um transeunte a observasse com curiosidade.

_"Será que é medo? Medo de que ele não se lembre? Medo de que... tenha me esquecido..." –_ Hermione mantinha esses pensamentos enquanto pagava a conta e saía do pub, em direção à Casa dos Gritos.

Mal sabia ela que o rapaz que seguia mais a frente tinha esses mesmos temores...

Rony estava lá sentado naquela cama que trazia tantas lembranças, como sua perna doía naquele dia! Sirius poderia ter sido menos voraz... Riu lembrando das aventuras do "trio", era tão legal, ele, Harry... Mione.

Rony mirou a parede de forma monótona. Havia descoberto uma falha no combinado, não tinham marcado um horário exato. E o fato de ela poder aparecer até as seis lhe irritava de modo insuportável. E mesmo que, de alguma forma, ele já pressentisse que logo ela estaria ali, a sua inquietação aumentava cada vez mais.

Seus dedos tamborilavam de forma louca sobre o colchão e seus pés batucavam em um ritmo descompassado na madeira velha e quase podre. Mordeu os lábios. Não podia mais ficar ali. Não conseguia conter sua dúvida, seu desejo de que os minutos passassem mais rápido.

Deitou na cama, tentando ser paciente e fechou os olhos, estava muito cansado. Num instante, adormeceu.

_– Ha-ha, Rony! Pára! – disse brincando._

– _Eu amo o seu sorriso – disse encarando-a._

– _E eu amo você – Hermione deu um sorriso. Rony ficou estupefato. – O que foi, Rony?_

– _Nada – pegou-a pela cintura e a colocou mais próxima de si – Mione – chamou; ela o olhou – Eu também te amo._

_Hermione o beijou docemente._

– _Eu não quero que acabe, Rony._

– _E quem disse que vai acabar? – perguntou dando outro beijo nela. _

Rony acordou com o barulho da porta batendo lá embaixo. Levou um susto e resolveu descer, mas não antes de dar mais uma relembrada naquele rosto e de sentir novamente aqueles lábios.

Estava escuro demais para que pudesse enxergar, mas aquilo não lhe incomodava completamente. Estar em meio a escuridão fazia com que pudesse acalmar seus pensamentos, pensar através da sua razão e não de seus sentimentos. De modo compulsivo, ela amassava um pedaço de papel entre seus dedos, nervosa.

Em passos cada vez mais lentos e vacilantes, Hermione ia adentrando na Casa dos Gritos, até avistar a escada que a levaria para o quarto. Seu consciente pedia para que virasse de costa e fosse embora, mas seu coração cheio de expectativas pedia que continuasse.

Ali estava, frente a sua decisão. Levou os dedos trêmulos e gélidos até a maçaneta enferrujada a ponto de ser duvidoso o fato que ainda abrisse e a segurou com força. Girou-a lentamente, abrindo uma pequena fresta. Porém, como uma surpresa, a porta levou seu corpo para frente ao ser puxada com força. Sem qualquer equilíbrio, sentiu que caia, mas, ao encontrar o macio, percebera que não fora o chão quem amortecera sua queda. Elevou os olhos até mais para cima e pôde visualizar um homem ruivo que mirava sua face do mesmo modo divertido de sempre.

Hermione corou como se fosse uma adolescente ao encarar os olhos castanhos de Rony. Ele não sabia bem que atitude tomar, porém mantinha os braços firmes, segurando Hermione para que ela não caísse.

O pensamento de ambos, embora não pudessem ler a mente um do outro, era o mesmo:_"Então, se lembrou!" _

E naquele momento em que havia muito a se falar, ficaram em silêncio, apenas contemplando a mudança que ambos sofreram nesses anos separados.

Os dois corações batiam descompassados e a respiração começava a arfar. Tinham tanto o que falar, tanto o que fazer. Entretanto, aquilo pouco parecia importar, já que o mero fato de estarem um ao lado do outro novamente já lhes parecia suficiente.

Cada um admirava o outro de modo abobado demais para poder dizer alguma coisa. Na realidade, talvez fosse mais correto dizer que estavam encabulados ao extremo para que arriscassem pronunciar qualquer palavra.

Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos, arrumando-os de forma desnecessária. Seus pensamentos pareciam ter sumido dali, e ela pouco imaginava que os do jovem a sua frente também.

– Então... Você veio! – Rony deixou que uma voz rouca demais escapasse de seus lábios de modo oscilante, fazendo com que a morena sorrisse abertamente.

– É, eu vim. – disse, a respiração ainda irregular.

Os dois ficaram se encarando, o sorriso firme no rosto, expressando exatamente o que sentiam. Quando estava difícil demais resistir, os dois se aproximaram e foi inevitável o longo abraço que se sucedeu.

– Eu senti sua falta.

Rony encarou Mione, havia uma lágrima rolando por sua face. Seria por causa do que ele dissera? Apertou-a mais forte. Eles estavam tão próximos, nariz com nariz, um sentindo a respiração do outro, Rony se inclinou para ela...

Um som brusco fez os dois se separarem, assustados. Se encararam brevemente, até que Hermione desviou o olhar. Há muito tempo não conseguia encarar Rony mais do que cinco segundos.

– Então... Você lembrou. – ele disse novamente, tentando puxar assunto.

Ela não respondeu, sorriu com o rosto corado, concordando com a cabeça. Estava examinando como Rony havia mudado, estava muito mais bonito do que a última vez que o vira. Ele fazia o mesmo, reparando que Mione mudara muito, principalmente os cabelos, que antes ele achava lindo, e agora estavam perfeitos.

O silêncio entre eles era interrompido apenas pelo vento e algumas árvores que rangiam em demasia. Hermione tomou a iniciativa:

– Vamos?

– Claro – ele sorriu satisfeito.

Começaram, então, a caminhar pela neve, em direção a Hogwarts.

O vento que batia em seu rosto e o atravessava quase como uma faca de mil cumes deixava seu nariz sardento ainda mais vermelho do que o habitual. Suas orelhas estavam anormalmente pálidas e seus lábios começavam a ficar roxos de tanto frio. Entretanto, a situação da moça ao seu lado não era, na realidade, muito diferente. O casaco de lã não era grosso o suficiente para que mantivesse seu corpo em uma temperatura aceitável. Hermione levou seus dedos quase congelados a bolsa e tirou de lá uma touca rendada nas cores laranja e vermelho.

– Grifinória nunca deixou seu sangue, não é mesmo? – riu-se Rony, abraçando-se a si mesmo.

– Minha cor favorita sempre foi vermelha e, em especial, laranja – declarou a morena em meio a um sorriso – Você sempre soube, seu bobo!

– Podemos passar nos nossos antigos dormitórios depois que tirarmos a caixa do buraco... – sugeriu o ruivo.

– Será que todos os papéis e todas as outras coisas ainda estão intactos? – perguntou a jovem mais para si mesma que para qualquer outra pessoa.

– Espero que sim, sinceramente – sussurrou-lhe em resposta.

E, sem que percebessem, foram, aos poucos, aproximando seus corpos trêmulos e agitados um do outro, deixando que seus braços se entrelaçassem em um ato de carinho.


	5. Abrindo a Caixa

**V – Abrindo a Caixa**

Rony podia ver ao longe aqueles portões de ferro e não pôde deixar de exibir um sorriso, mesmo com o frio de rachar que fazia. Hermione sentiu um calafrio quando deu o último passo bem em frente ao portão, em menos de 3 segundos relembrou toda sua vida em Hogwarts como um filme em alta velocidade, tantos momentos alegres e tristes, tantas lembranças, tantas desilusões.

Ele empurrou o portão, que rangeu, e pegou a mão de Hermione tão rapidamente que nem ele sentiu o que fez. Talvez a vontade que ardia em seu peito fosse forte demais, talvez aquele perfume tão perto o tivesse deixado extasiado.

Hermione apertou a mão de Rony desesperadamente, como um pedido de ajuda, um motivo para não chorar, para não desabafar, para não agir, fazer algo que estivera esperando há muitos anos.

Rony puxou-a para mais próximo de si e os dois foram andando juntos, sem dizer nada, sem querer estragar o momento, apesar das milhares de perguntas que lhes passavam pela cabeça.

Os dois pareciam lembrar-se exatamente de onde a caixa estava enterrada, pois seguiram em frente, viraram a esquerda e depois à direita sem nem parar no meio do caminho pra pensar.

* * *

O vento parecia ficar mais forte na medida em que cavavam. Mesmo usando a varinha, o processo era demorado, pois tinham receio de danificar a caixa.

Até que finalmente o som da pá batendo em algo duro fez com que os ambos ficassem estáticos. Devagar, Rony retirou a caixa do solo, limpou a terra que ainda a cobria e a colocou no chão, visível para que Hermione também pudesse ver.

– É a nossa caixa – disse ela, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

– Vamos para um lugar coberto, não acha melhor? – perguntou Rony.

Hermione olhou em volta. Estavam um pouco longe da casa de Hagrid. Embora ele tivesse morrido há alguns anos, a casa ainda tinha um ar hospitaleiro.

– Ou você prefere ir para o castelo? – perguntou a Rony, depois de expor sua idéia sobre a cabana.

Rony preferiu a casa do guarda-caça, pois mesmo que os alunos estivessem em férias de Natal, sabia que alguns permaneciam no castelo, como ele próprio já o fizera com Harry e Hermione. Aquela era uma situação muito íntima, e por isso preferia uma maior privacidade.

Entrando na cabana, depositaram a caixa na mesa e sentaram-se um de frente para o outro.

– Então... Quem começa? – foi a pergunta de Rony, que apesar de ter amadurecido em vários aspectos, não perdera a impaciência.

Hermione baixou os olhos como se implorasse para que ele não pedisse que ela se prontificasse. Mirou todos os objetos já descascados por causa do tempo. Seu coração saltitava e falhava ao mesmo tempo.

– O que é este colar? – perguntou, segurando a corrente entre os dedos. Um pequeno pingente redondo pendia para baixo. br

– Era seu presente – respondeu, sorrindo abobado – Eu ia te dar como comemoração de um ano de namoro – ele parou um instante, respirou fundo – Mas antes que eu pudesse entregar a você, nós discutimos e eu achei melhor guardá-lo para mim, como lembrança.

Hermione sorriu enquanto abria o medalhão e encontrou uma foto dela e do ruivo ainda jovens, acenando de forma divertida, ao mesmo tempo em que mandavam beijos um para o outro.

Ela sorriu para Rony, que retribuiu. Eles estarem ali, juntos, era tão estranho e maravilhoso. Era estranho o fato de eles ainda terem o mesmo desembaraço quando juntos como antes, e maravilhoso porque, para ela em muitos anos, aquele estava sendo o momento mais agradável. Poder olhar para aqueles olhos tão doces novamente era quase que a realização de um sonho.

Hermione esticou a mão e pegou na caixa um fio de cabelo, envolto por uma corda.

– O que é isso, Mione? – Rony perguntou, pegando da mão dela uma mecha de cabelos rubros.

Hermione riu.

– Na noite depois do nosso primeiro beijo – começou, enrubescida – eu fui até seu quarto e cortei um fio de cabelo seu. Pra lembrar. Eu era idiota, não é necessário um fio de cabelo para me fazer lembrar daquele dia, daquele momento. Ele passa por minha cabeça a todo o momento. – disse tudo de uma vez, sem nem parar pra respirar.

Era um desabafo. Depois de dez anos, ela precisava dizer que aqueles cabelos vermelhos e aquelas sardas tão charmosas ainda habitavam seus sonhos, sua mente, a deixavam sem fôlego.

Rony olhou pra ela surpreso, a única atitude que teve foi rir.

– Não acredito... Meu cabelo? – ele perguntou, ainda segurando a mecha.

– É... – Hermione corara intensamente. – Coisa de criança – ela tentou se justificar.

Continuaram verificando a caixa. Reviram muitas fotos dos dois juntos e até mesmo com Harry, até que Rony encontrou um diário.

– Você foi capaz de se desfazer de um diário? – perguntou, examinando a capa, sem se atrever a abri-lo.

– Na verdade – Hermione pegou o diário das mãos dele – Eu comprei esse diário justamente para escrever o que se passou naquele dia e... Mais algumas idéias... – ela parecia se esforçar para falar – Eu escrevi especialmente para você ler...

Rony pegou o diário e a olhou com carinho. Estava abrindo quando Hermione viu dentro da caixa um envelope endereçado a ela.

– O que é isso? – perguntou.

– Eu decidi escrever uma carta – foi a vez de Rony corar, as orelhas já ardendo de tão vermelhas – pra você.

– Então... Eu leio a carta enquanto você lê o diário? – Mione perguntou timidamente, olhando nos olhos de Rony.

– Certo – concordou ele.

_**N.A.:** Reviews são bem vindas. ;-) Beijos, Lucy_


	6. A Carta e o Diário

**VI – A Carta e o Diário**

Hermione abriu o pergaminho e começou a ler:

_"Francamente, não sei da onde tirei coragem para colocar este pedaço de papel entre todos os outros objetos que eu consegui encontrar dentro do meu malão... Minha mão está tremendo, e eu ainda não tenho certeza se é por razão do frio ou do nervosismo. Estou me sentindo um garoto de onze anos novamente agora que penso tão detalhadamente em toda a nossa história juntos._

_Mione, eu gostaria tanto de te dizer isto agora pessoalmente, sem ter de escrever estas palavras que poderão soar tão tolas depois de seis anos presas entre os seis lados da pequena caixa de madeira que Hagrid construiu para nós, mas eu não consigo. Não consigo fazer minha garganta gritar com você e implorar para que não vá para longe de mim, para que continue em Londres em nome da paixão tão grande que aconchega meu coração, ao mesmo tempo em que o torna tão confuso e perdido._

_Tenho certeza de que continuarei a sentir a mesma coisa por você, mesmo que se passem nove anos, mesmo que eu nunca mais a veja ou fale com a você durante este tempo todo. Talvez minha paixão torne-se controlada e, de certo modo, transforme-se em algo como amor._

_Hermione, minha querida sabe-tudo, eu te amo com todas as partículas microscópicas do meu ser e precisava de tempo para dizer isso com clareza suficiente para que você acreditasse em cada palavra._

_Pode ter passado tempo demais e seu coração estar dizendo que o único meio de ainda nos vermos é como amigo... Eu entenderei perfeitamente. E embora deseje o contrário, ficarei aliviado em saber que esses sentimentos não estão mais cravados no meu peito como um segredo._

_Rony Weasley". _

Hermione dobrou a carta com cuidado, como se fosse possível estragar tudo se fosse rápida demais. Seus olhos estavam úmidos e sua respiração, já falha por razão do tempo, parecia não lhe ser mais suficiente.

Rony, por sua vez, pegou o diário cuidadosamente, examinou a figura de um gato angorá na capa e o abriu. Havia apenas uma página escrita e, no fundo, havia uma imagem de um coração, que ainda batia. Hermione tremia ao ler a carta de Rony e corou ao ver a página aberta. Ele leu:

"_Pode parecer tolice agora que estamos mais velhos, mas quando eu dei a idéia para essa caixa, eu pensava muito nos dias em que passamos juntos. Talvez por isso tenhamos concordado em deixar esse segredo só nosso, excluindo até mesmo do nosso melhor amigo, Harry..._

_Passamos por muitas coisas juntos, Rony. Primeiro, em trio, com o Harry. A guerra contra Voldemort... E em meio a toda essa confusão, passamos por momentos só de nós dois. Memoráveis lembranças que sempre terei em meu coração. _

_E falando em coração... Saiba que o que vou escrever agora é muito difícil pra mim, espero que quando você ler – se ainda lembrar de mim e de nossa promessa – não ria, caso contrário estará ferindo meus sentimentos..._

_Desde que nos beijamos pela primeira vez, de forma desastrada e inusitada, eu descobri que sempre gostei de você, mas que era muito difícil chegar perto de você. Por quê? Porque somos amigos, sempre fomos amigos, e eu tinha medo de te perder, perder a sua amizade para sempre e, sinceramente, eu não sei o que faria se perdesse a sua amizade. _

_Porém, eu não posso e não consigo fugir do que estou sentindo, Rony... Eu não queria, mas foi por medo de perder a sua amizade que eu terminei nosso, tive medo que nossas brigas ficassem piores. _

_Fui covarde, mas eu fiz isso por eu te amo... Eu te amo e não queria te aborrecer, achava que era um enfado pra você... _

_Talvez, quando você ler estas linhas, você não sinta mais nada por mim. É difícil dizer, acho que nosso sentimento pode amadurecer e se transformar em amizade, apenas. Só quero que saiba que, enquanto esse coração que está desenhado nesta página estiver batendo, eu ainda vou te amar. Se não estiver batendo, então significa que meu amor virou amizade... _

_Espero que seja feliz. _

Sua, 

_Hermione."_

Rony observava a figura do coração pulsando e sentia o próprio coração pulsar mais rápido. Sorriu, comovido, voltando-se para Mione, que acabara de terminar de ler a carta e que, num movimento em falso, desequilibrou-se e caiu no chão escorregadio.

Rony aproximou-se e segurou-a no colo, abraçando-a para esquentar seu corpo tão gelado. Com ternura, deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Devagar ela abriu os olhos, que encararam os dele. Hermione colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e os dois ficaram por um longo tempo assim, abraçados, nenhum dos dois querendo se afastar. Até que Hermione, ainda com os braços envoltos do pescoço dele, se afastou um pouco, encarou-o por instantes e voltou a se aproximar, dessa vez quase encostando os seus lábios nos dele.

Rony apertou-a, fazendo com que os corpos dos dois ficassem grudados, mas antes de qualquer coisa, Hermione sussurrou:

– Você ainda sente tudo o que essa carta diz?

– Depende – a voz rouca escapou-lhe dos lábios de forma doce – Você ainda sente o que escreveu no diário? – retrucou de forma amável demais, até mesmo para o momento.

Os olhos buscavam-se insanamente, como se deles dependessem o ar, a emoção, a vida. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir o hálito tão quente e conhecido do garoto alcançar seu rosto pálido e ainda vermelho por causa de toda a sua emoção.

– Não acredito que demoramos tanto tempo para percebemos o quão tolos tínhamos sido – murmurou enquanto sorria brevemente. Era aconchegante sentir os braços fortes dele abraçando seu corpo.

– Nem eu... – sua voz queria continuar a falar, mas as batidas do seu coração simplesmente não permitiam. Os lábios roçaram uns nos outros por minutos até que pudessem, finalmente, sentir segurança para darem um verdadeiro beijo. Para que finalmente pudessem juntar suas almas gêmeas em uma única, novamente.

Saindo da cabana, Rony puxou a jovem para mais perto ainda, como se o vento pudesse arrastá-la para longe. Esta deixou que as mãos trêmulas guiassem-se até os cabelos ruivos para que fosse possível bagunçá-los ainda mais. Frente ao monte de neve estavam marcas que mostravam por onde tinham caminhado.

As pegadas na neve permaneciam intactas, apesar do vento que soprava com força total. E, largado no chão da cabana, encontrava-se o diário da menina. Preenchido por dezenas de palavras...

Quando os lábios dos dois se afastaram, Hermione pôde dar um sorrisinho para Rony. Ele a abraçou e perguntou se ela estava melhor e com um delicado movimento com a cabeça, ela respondeu que sim.

– Ainda tem coisas na caixa. – ao voltar, Hermione reparou e pegou uma pequena caixinha branca – O que é isso, Rony?

Rony ficou escarlate, pegou a caixinha da mão dela e abriu. Havia ali dentro um anel, ouro branco com um diamante, e dentro do diamante havia uma lágrima de Fênix.

– No Natal, depois que começamos a namorar, mamãe ficou radiante, você lembra? Ela me deu esse anel e disse que sabia que um dia ele pertenceria a você, era o anel de noivado dela. Me deu com a condição de só dar a você, que se eu quisesse casar com outra pessoa era pra devolver o anel a ela.

Hermione sorriu.

– Naquele dia em que brigamos, porque fiquei com ciúmes do Krum e você disse que ele havia se lembrado do seu aniversário e eu não... – Rony riu sarcasticamente – Eu nunca esqueceria do seu aniversário, só estava preparando uma surpresa, eu queria te dar o anel...

Hermione sentiu aquelas lágrimas quentes percorrerem sua face, soluçando deu um abraço apertado em Rony. E como se tivesse desesperada, deu-lhe um beijo com ternura, o beijo que queria ter dado naquele dia do rompimento, aquele dia em que gostaria de ter dito que o amava mais do que ninguém, porém as brigas estavam sendo mais fortes. Aquele dia em que tudo parecia ter perdido a vida, a cor, a graça.

Rony se desvencilhou do abraço e pegou delicadamente a mão de Hermione. Teve dúvidas se era isso mesmo que ela queria, mas o olhar de felicidade que recebeu dissipou tudo que ele pensava de negativo.

– Mione... Vamos tentar de novo?

Ela não respondeu. Rony aguardou alguns instantes, mas exclamou:

– Por favor, Mione! Eu sei que já tentamos antes, mas eu quero acreditar que dessa vez vai ser diferente... Eu quero acreditar que vai dar certo e que...

– Vai dar certo, Rony – ela o fez calar com um dedo selando sua boca – Vamos fazer dar certo e, como das outras vezes, valerá a pena... Nunca me arrependi de ter te tocado, dos nossos beijos, do nosso amor...

Beijaram-se. Um calor intenso emanava dos dois e qualquer um acreditaria que ambos, ali, naquele instante, eram capazes de fazer derreter toda a neve que os rodeava.

Quando se afastaram, foi Hermione quem perguntou:

– E a caixa? O que faremos com ela agora que a abrimos?

Rony riu daquela forma marota que ela tanto gostava.

– Vamos levar, colocar coisas novas e tornar a guardar. Quem sabe daqui a mais 10 anos nós não voltamos aqui, juntos, com algumas crianças...

Hermione sorriu com ternura e os dois colocaram os objetos de volta na caixa. De mãos dadas, começaram a seguir o caminho de volta para Hogsmeade.

Das lembranças do casal que permaneceram por seis anos confinadas naquele local, restaram apenas as pegadas na neve.

** Fim**


	7. Epílogo

**Epílogo **

A brisa morna do verão começava a tocar os corpos gélidos de todos os moradores da pequena cidade bruxa, levando consigo todo o frio que ainda teimava em aprisionar a todos. As ruas estavam vazias e quase todos ainda dormiam quando, mais uma vez, a paz na casa dos Granger Weasley foi quebrada de modo tão comum e pouco passional.

A mulher de trinta e tantos anos descia as escadas com tanta rapidez que, por um momento, sentiu-se como uma bela mariposa. Seus cabelos continuavam cheios e na altura dos ombros, enquanto seu rosto tinha se tornado mais maduro e adulto do que anos atrás. Entretanto, mesmo que não fosse mais uma adolescente lotada de hormônios confusos, seu temperamento explosivo e inquieto continuava a apimentar seus sentidos. O que, de certo, não era nada bom – levando em consideração que seu marido agia de forma igualmente estúpida para um_homem crescido_.

O último seguia o mesmo caminho que a moça havia feito. Todavia, seus passos eram mais atrapalhados e confusos do que os tão premeditados dela. As sardas de seu rosto divertido estavam ressaltadas de modo a fazer qualquer um perceber que estava nervoso. Os cabelos ruivos caiam de modo bagunçado sobre seus olhos, dando a certeza de que estava dormindo há pouco tempo.

– Hermione Jane Granger Weasley! – exclamou de modo afoito. Ainda apoiava a idéia de que o nome da esposa era comprido demais para ser falado diversas vezes e era por isso que só o fazia em momentos restritos – Pare de agir como criança e...

O resto da frase completamente culta que ousaria falar foi interrompida pelas palavras sempre tão duras e pensadas de Hermione – mesmo que, daquela vez, todo o seu controle sobre o que escapava por seus lábios tivesse, aparentemente, desaparecido.

–_Eu_estou agindo como criança? – repetiu incrédula – Eu? Você tem plena consciência do que acabou de falar, Ronald? – ela sabia que o esposo odiava quando lhe chamavam pelo primeiro nome e era exatamente por isso que ela o tinha feito naquele momento – Olhe para si mesmo antes de afirmar qualquer coisa a respeito de mim, seu grande estúpido!

A única saída que encontrou foi tentar ser engraçado de alguma forma. Mirou a si mesmo e à mulher mais uma vez, ambos vestindo as roupas de dormir, com as caras amassadas e os cabelos desarrumados. Os pés estavam descalços e o cansaço ainda se dissipava das mentes nervosas.

– A única coisa que posso enxergar aqui são dois adultos de mais de trinta anos que estão tentando ousar o passado novamente brigando, logo pela manhã, no meio do jardim.

Mesmo que a vontade de rir fosse enorme, Hermione controlou o impulso e não se rendeu ao marido. Cruzou os braços e respirou fundo.

– Eu estou cansada de tudo isso, Ronald! Você nem ao menos consegue levar algo a sério! – ergueu os braços desnudou para o ar e os sacudiu de modo quase louco.

O vento soprava insistente e ambos se encaravam de longe.

– Vamos, Hermione, não precisava ficar tão brava... – ele deu um passo para se aproximar e ela recuou um, estendendo o braço e indicando para ele parar.

– Nem pense em choramingar agora, Ronald – ela suspirou mais uma vez, parecendo desapontada – Eu tento conversar e você com excusas e _"não-me-toques!". _

– Você é que está agindo assim, Mione! – ele tentava conciliar a briga, falando com mais suavidade – E desse jeito você vai acordar o bebê, ele ainda está dormindo...

Sentiram o vento soprar com mais força. Nuvens escuras e pesadas enfeitavam o céu. O tempo abafado da noite seria amenizado por uma chuva de verão. No entanto, nenhum dos dois parecia se dar conta ou se importar com o tempo e continuaram estáticos.

– Rony... Você... Por que você faz isso? – Hermione perguntou, em tom choroso, mais parecendo manha.

Ele tomou a iniciativa de se aproximar devagar, para que ela não fugisse mais ainda.

– Mione... – ele a enlaçou pela cintura, enquanto ela protegia o corpo contra o frio, abraçando a si mesma – Por favor, não se preocupe...

– Tratar da educação do nosso filho é algo com que tenho que me preocupar, Rony... Que nós dois temos, aliás! – ela protestou, mas ele a apertou com mais força, impedindo-a de se soltar.

– Ele ainda vai demorar a iniciar os estudos... Até lá, teremos tempo suficiente para garantir seu futuro e uma vaga em Hogwarts.

Ela se virou de modo que ficasse de frente para o marido e o enlaçou no pescoço.

– Quando é que você vai aprender a não brincar com assuntos sérios, Rony?...

– Talvez quando nós dois aprendermos a não discutir por causa de assuntos a ser tratados em longo prazo.

Pingos grossos começavam a cair cada vez mais rápido. Rony se inclinou para beijar sua esposa.

– Rony... Está chovendo – Hermione falou, quando ele levantava seu queixo.

– Deixa chover, então – ele sorriu e ambos colaram seus lábios um no outro.

A chuva continuou caindo sobre os corpos, como se quisesse transformar o casal em um só corpo.

Súbito, os dois se separaram ao ouvir um choro de criança. Mione sorriu:

– Sua vez.

– Minha? Mas eu fui de madrugada! – Rony protestou.

– Rony, eu fui depois de você... – ela começava a teimar, até que ele viu sinal de perigo.

– Você percebeu que estamos aqui no meio da chuva discutindo quem vai olhar o nosso filho? – perguntou rindo.

Hermione não resistiu dessa vez e acompanhou o marido nas risadas. Ele a conduziu de volta para casa e foram, juntos, olhar a criança.

Em meio às nuvens, um raio de sol apareceu, indicando o fim daquela chuva de verão, tão rápida quanto as discussões que o casal costuma ter nesses anos de casados e tão parecidas como as que tinham quando jovens estudantes.

Agora sim, é o **fim**. ;-)

* * *

**Considerações Finais das autoras:**

Apesar de nunca ter feito isso, nós queremos deixar uma mensagem para a galera que está lendo e quem acompanhou a história desde sua criação, no Beco Diagonal. br br

**Considerações Finais: **

**Girl Angel (Leka Moreira)**

E mais uma vez termina uma história muito fofolete escrita no fórum do BiDê! É tão divertido escrever em grupo e, a cada novo post, ter novas idéias sobre o rumo da história que estou começando a me preocupar já que abandono minhas fics para vir completar essas daqui. Mas isto não vem ao caso... Queria agradecer aos que leram a fic até o final, aos que colaboraram com idéias e, claro, aos que escreveram, né? AUHuhauHAUHa... Aguardem por mais fics, afinal, não deixaremos de importuná-los! risada maléfica!

**Lucy Holmes**

Olha, eu sou obrigada a concordar com a Leka: a gente realmente pára de fazer a nossa fic para terminar essa em grupo. hahahah! Mas é muito bom debater as idéias e é muito melhor quando todos que participam pegam o sincronismo da fic, ela acaba não perdendo o rumo e conseguimos terminá-la.

E podem procurar nos continues do Beco, vira e mexe tem um tópico nosso e podem conferir a história em primeiríssima mão. ; -P

Até a próxima, galera!

**A Evans B Potter**

Foi ma-ra-vi-lho-so estar junto da Lucy e da Leka nesse continue, PN é um xodó pra mim, afinal primeira vez que continuo alguma coisa. Eu coloquei nessa fic todo o melodrama que existe dentro de mim. Eu posso não ter escrito as partes que julguem mais importantes, mas todas vieram de minha alma e minha imaginação fértil. Tudo que eu coloquei em PN foi com total dedicação, carinho e amor. Agradeço a todos que leram, espero que tenham se divertido. E quanto as meninas: vocês são demais girls, parabéns pelo ótimo trabalho. Até a próxima encheção de saco que causarei. Kisses.


End file.
